Truth or Dare ?
by EsiaLB
Summary: Dramione - It's time for the survivors of the war to do a proper school year but the Gryffindors decided it was also time to make friendships outside of their house. Let's start with a good old "Truth or Dare ?" ! Some of them will make the game last longer
1. Game in the common room

The Start-of-Term feast was now over. Everyone had to go to sleep but some Gryffindors weren't going to bed yet. They had invited all the other houses seventh year and some sixth year to come to their common room. It was a bit awkward at first but Ginny decided to play a game to relax everyone.

-'Hermione, truth or dare ?' asked Ginny.

-'Truth'

-'Who was your first kiss with ?'

-'You already know that. It was Viktor Krum' answered Hermione.

-'It was just to start the game, I'll give you better questions later.'

A few rounds passed and only Hermione and Malfoy had chosen dare at some point. She had torn apart a book of the common room and he was writing a love letter to McGonagall.

-'Pansy, have you ever had a crush on anyone here ?' asked Padma.

-'I used to have a massive crush on Draco but I'm pretty sure everybody already knew that. Anyway, he's pretty busy with Minerva right now' said Pansy 'Potter, truth or dare ?'

-'Truth'

-'Where's the craziest place you've done it ?'

Harry laughed nervously. His face was flushed. Ginny was a bit red too but she had a devious smile.

-'Ginny's house' he muttered.

-'I didn't want to know that ! Not the Burrow ! I forbid all of you to ask them in which room it was !'

Everyone laughed. Poor Ron. He had nothing against his sister's relationship with his best friend but he didn't want to know the details.

-'Ron, truth or dare ?' asked Harry.

-'Truth'

-'What's your scariest nightmare ?'

-'Well I don't know which one are the worst "my sister and you nightmare" or my "spider nightmare". The scariest might be the one in which a giant spider sang to me to get in its mouth'

Ron started to sing the lyrics from his dream and everybody was laughing again. Even Malfoy and his friends were laughing and not in mocking way.

-'Parvati, truth or dare ?' asked Ron.

-'Dare !'

-'Finally ! Someone else chose dare' said Draco.

-'Let me think of something. I was expecting you to say truth.'

-'Don't take too long !' sighed Hannah.

-'Okay. Kiss someone in the room' said Ron.

Parvati stood up and kissed Ron who was taken by surprise. Some of the students giggled like they were in first year. How childish.

-'Ginny, truth or dare ?' asked the Gryffindor of the twins.

-'Truth'

-'If you could marry one teacher in the school, who would you pick ?'

Ginny smirked before answering.

-'McGonagall ! Obviously ! What a woman ! Don't you think, Malfoy ?'

Draco gave her a forced laugh while the other Slytherin were chuckling.

-'Luna, truth or dare ?'

-'Dare' answered Luna in her dreamy voice.

-'Go sit in Terry's lap' said Ginny.

Luna did it while Boot was blushing furiously.

-'Blaise, truth or dare ?'

-'Truth'

-'Do you think I'm pretty ?'

No one was expecting this question from Luna. Zabini mumbled something that seemed to be a yes. Draco wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Blaise could see his friend's mocking eyes on him.

-'Well Puffs, it's pretty late. Maybe we should go ?' said Justin looking at his watch.

Hannah and some other Hufflepuffs were disappointed but they couldn't stay here all night.

-'We should go too' said Terry while Luna was getting up.

The Ravenclaws followed the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins started moving too except Draco's group.

-'A whole evening and only four dares'

-'For once I agree, Malfoy. This game clearly lack of dare' said Hermione.

-'Truth or dare, Granger ?' he asked.

-'Dare !'

He removed his green tie and threw it to her.

-'I dare you to wear the Slytherin uniform tomorrow. The whole day'

-'Okay, truth or dare ?'

-'Dare' he answered confident.

-'Same for you' she said before throwing him her tie.

Hermione's friends and Draco's friends all sighed. On this evening, a dangerous game started.


	2. The game continues

In the morning, Hermione arrived at the common room wearing Malfoy's tie.

-'I warn you, the boys are being idiots again' sighed Ginny rolling her eyes.

-'Hermione, can't you just give up Malfoy's dare ?' asked Harry.

-'And burn his tie ?' added Ron.

-'It's just a tie ! I can do it and I refuse to give up against Malfoy'

-'Let her play, she'll win for sure ! We all know that Malfoy won't show up with the tie !' said Ginny 'He's too disgusted by our house's colors'

-'Hermione, did you think about the teachers ? Aren't you breaking a rule by doing that ?' asked Harry.

-'What are they going to say ? You're their best student !' claimed Ron.

-'They won't even notice !' said the redhead girl.

-'I doubt that it counts as breaking a rule' added Hermione 'And being one of the best student as nothing to do with this'

The boys sighed loudly and gave up. She wanted to play with the Slytherin and they couldn't do anything about it.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin dormitories, Draco was putting on the tie.

-'How do I look, guys ?'

Goyle pulled a face and Theodore barely looked at him. He clearly preferred reading his book. Draco turned to Zabini.

-'Mr Lovegood, something to add ?'

-'Don't call me that !' snapped Blaise 'And you look as horrible as always'

-'Well, you three, you're really useful friends' said Draco rolling his eyes 'Let's go to the Great Hall'

They all got out of the dungeons and on their way they saw the Gryffindors from afar.

-'Oi Granger !'

Draco waved an arm and showed her the tie. She showed him hers and she suddenly had an idea.

-'Malfoy ! Truth or dare ?'

-'Dare, obviously !'

-'Go sit at the Gryffindor table !'

-'What ?' said Harry and Ron in unison.

-'Okay but you have to go at the Slytherin table then !'

-'Have you lost your mind ?' asked Blaise.

-'Deal !'

The two groups entered the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco switched places. The Gryffindor sit between Pansy and Blaise.

-'There's definitely something wrong with you two' said Zabini.

-'We already knew there was something wrong with Draco' sighed Pansy. 'But you Granger, I thought you were more or less sane'

-'I'm sane. It's not because I'm playing a game with -'

-'With Draco Malfoy. You have to be as insane as him to play. He won't let you win. Believe me' said Blaise.

-'I won't let him win either'

Draco sat down next to Ginny and Dean Thomas.

-'To be honest I thought you wouldn't dare to wear the tie' admitted Ginny.

-'Never doubt of a Malfoy'

Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes while owls swooped in the Great Hall. An owl stopped in front of McGonagall.

-'Finnigan, the letter you made me write has arrived' said Malfoy.

Seamus simpered waiting for the professor's reaction. The headmistress finished reading and burst out laughing. Everybody gave her weird looks except the older students who knew about Draco's letter. But still it was disturbing to see the stern woman laughing.

Once the Transfiguration teacher had finished laughing, everyone went back to eating their breakfast.

The rest of the day went well. The teachers didn't seem to notice the ties swapping or at least didn't say anything about it. They had one class left. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors had both History of Magic. As soon as professor Binns started talking, Hermione started writing.

Draco thought this day was becoming boring. He wondered if it was the right time to bother Granger. He took a piece of blank parchment and his quill.

The parchment was flying around Hermione's head and Binns didn't seem to notice it. She caught the paper and read it. "Truth or dare ?" She turned around to see Malfoy's grinning face. She sent a paper back. "Dare" His smile grew even bigger when he saw her answer. He quickly scribbled what he had in mind. "Get rid of everything you've written so far. You'll follow History of Magic only through my notes" When she read her dare, she couldn't help but make a rude hand gesture at Malfoy. She sent another paper. "You better pay attention at what professor Binns says then ! And for how long should I borrow your notes ?" He replied quite quickly. "Let's say a month" Hermione almost swore aloud.

-'You're alright ?' asked Ron.

-'I don't write notes anymore'

-'What ?'

-'Malfoy dared me to. For a whole month'

-'What was the dare exactly ?' asked Harry.

-'I can only follow History of Magic with Malfoy's notes'

-'In other words, he's going to work for you' said Ron.

-'He's doing that because he knows that his work won't be as good as mine and he knows that it'll get on my nerves'

-'Still it's like he was working for you' said Harry.

-'What about us ?' asked Ron 'If we can't borrow your notes anymore, we're doomed'

-'Well we could still borrow yours even if it won't be really yours' said Harry.

-'Sure' she said 'Or you could work for once'

Harry and Ron looked at each other and both knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Hermione spent the rest of the hour doing nothing. She sometimes checked that Malfoy was taking notes. Now she was waiting for him to get out of the classroom.

-'Why are you waiting for him ?' asked Harry.

-'To borrow his notes and giving him the tie back'

-'You want us to wait with you ?' asked Ron.

-'No, you can go. It won't take long'

He finally got out with Blaise.

-'Oi Malfoy !' she said. They looked at her confused. 'You aren't forgetting something ?'

-'You want the notes now ?'

-'What notes ?' asked Blaise.

-'I'll explain you later' said Draco 'Here, you'll give them back tomorrow morning ?'

-'Sure but wait'

She put the parchment in her bag and she removed her tie.

-'Here'

-'I'd almost forgotten. Such a shame I was getting used to you with my tie'

-'Green doesn't suit me. Give me mine back'

He removed his tie too and gave it to her.

-'You're done ? We can go now ?' asked Blaise.


	3. Will the game last ?

-'You're in a hurry or something ?' asked Draco putting on his tie.

-'Let's go to the common room. I need to get you as far as possible from Granger'

-'Blaise, you're joking ? We're just playing a game and it won't last long'

-'Let me doubt, mate'

-'Never doubt of a Malfoy'

-'You're ridiculous' sighed Zabini.

The next morning, Ron and Harry were still copying Malfoy's notes and Hermione was growing impatient.

-'I'm going to the Great Hall. You'll give him his notes back yourselves'

-'But Hermione -' they said.

-'You had plenty of time to copy it yesterday evening like I did. See you later' she said before leaving.

-'Well, we'll give him back at lunch ?' asked Harry.

-'We ? Can't you do it alone ?'

-'What ? We're both using it. You're not going to leave me alone'

-'Okay. So at lunch ?'

-'Yes'

-'Quickly then'

-'You're that eager to eat ?'

-'No, it's just that I said Parvati that I'd eat with her'

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled. Ron blushed up to his ears and muttered something.

-'What was that ?' asked Harry.

-'I said shut up'

-'But I hadn't say anything, mate'

-'It was in case you were going to say something'

-'You remember that- '

-'I knew you'd say something !'

-' -you went to the Yule Ball with her sister ?'

-'Do you think I'm senile ? Of course I remember and Padma hated every minute of it'

-'Don't you think it's weird to go out with her twin ?'

-'We're not going out !'

-'Yet'

Ron sighed.

-'If you tell it to Ginny I'll kill you'

-'I won't, I swear' chuckled Harry.

At the same time, Hermione arrived at the doors of the Great Hall.

-'Granger, wait !'

She turned around to see Malfoy out of breath.

-'Did you run ?'

-'My History of Magic notes'

-'You could make a proper sentence and add please'

-'Granger'

She folded her arms. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to argue this early in the morning.

-'Can you give me my notes back ? Please ?'

-'Well, actually I lent them to Harry and Ron. They always use my notes and since I can only use yours for a whole month. You should be more careful next time you give me a dare'

She left him alone in front of the doors and he swore out loud at least a thousand time in front of a group of innocent first years.

Ugh what have I done wondered Draco. Yes, he was annoying Granger but it greatly bothered him that Potter and Weasley were using his work and doing nothing. How unfair. He went to the Slytherin table and tried to forget it.

Next time he saw Hermione it was in the library. They both had free time before lunch. He had a Potion essay to do for Slughorn. He was searching for informations in a book when he noticed that she was looking at him. He gave her a confused glance and after some time she came sit next to him.

-'Truth or dare ?'

-'All that staring for this. Dare of course'

-'Go flirt with that Slytherin girl'

-'Are you aware that Astoria has a thing for me ?'

-'Not at all' she said smiling.

-'I'll have vengeance, Granger' he sighed.

She watched him walking up to the younger girl. He had no idea what he was going to say to her.

-'Astoria, what are you doing ?'

It was a dumb question thought Draco but no other question had popped in his head.

The girl looked up at him and her cheeks reddened.

-'Some homework'

He sat next to her.

-'You want help ?' he asked looking into her eyes.

She looked away and giggled nervously.

-'Yes it'd be very nice of you. I'm so bad at Transfiguration'

Was he really going to help her do a Transfiguration essay ? Certainly not. He hated Transfiguration and he remembered nothing from his Transfiguration classes from two years ago. He needed to find a smooth way to leave her alone. He placed his hand on hers and that made her smile.

-'Perhaps I'll help you another time. I just remembered that Zabini wanted to see me for... For something'

Not a very smooth way but it'll work anyway. She looked a bit disappointed.

-'Well, good luck. See you later, Astoria'

-'Bye, Draco'

He went back to his seat and took his bag.

-'I expected better from you' said Hermione.

-'Why would I bother flirting with her ? I could breathe next to her and have the same result'

-'True but the dare was to flirt with her. So I won'

-'Come on. Wasn't that enough ?'

He sat next to her as close as he had sat next to Astoria. He looked into her brown eyes and took both her hands in his.

-'Wasn't that enough, Granger ?'

For once, she stayed silent. When they realized what they were doing they let go of each other's hands. They both looked around to make sure no one had seen them.

Hermione went back to work while Draco was taking his stuff. He left the library and looked at his watch. It was almost lunch time, maybe Goyle was already eating at the Great Hall.

On his way, Draco started overthinking. Maybe this game shouldn't have gotten out of the Gryffindor common room. Maybe Blaise was right, maybe he shouldn't spend too much time with Granger. Well he didn't spend that much time with her. It was just a few minutes, never more than an hour per day. They weren't even friends. Well maybe they were friends, he didn't really know.

Sudenly he met Ginny who was followed by the Patil twins.

-'Malfoy, you're coming from the library ? Did you see Hermione there ?'

Draco took a step back. He had never see the youngest Weasley that... Determined ?

-'Yes, why ?'

-'Its too long to explain' sighed Parvati.

-'And it's none of your business anyway'

-'Well, if it's none of my business don't come ask me questions, Weasley'

-'Come on, Malfoy. Don't take it personally and I only asked two questions' said Ginny.

-'It's just that Parvati don't want a lot of people to know'

-'Padma ! You're not helping by saying that ! whined Parvati.

The twins started shouting at each other and the redhead sighed loudly.

-'If you don't calm down now, I'll hex both of you !'

-'If I were you' whispered Draco 'I'd do as she said'

Malfoy had seen the young witch in rage once and he had to admit it, she could be scary.

The two sisters finally stopped yelling but they were obviously still angry.

-'Well, see you later, Malfoy' said Ginny.


End file.
